hero
by silver666
Summary: Whilst on holiday in Rhode island Kelly wanders off and is saved from drowning by Tony. 25 years latter Gibbs meets his daughters saviour again
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER - not mine, obviously

AUTHORS NOTE - Just a little something to help me over my writers block from the past couple of months so if you think it sucks just say, I won't be offended.

Gibbs knew they should have been keeping a closer eye on Kelly, making sure their three year old didn't get lost in the crowds but with three other children with them that wasn't always feasible. They were visiting Shannon's sister Lily in Rhode Island to help the woman out. Lily had just given birth to a baby girl and, already having seven year old twin boys, her and her husband were exhausted. They'd agreed to take the kids to the pier for the day to give the other adults a chance to buy in the last of the kids Christmas presents.

The twins had been carrying on and all the ruckus had woken the baby who'd in turn began to cry. Whilst he tried to soothe the child and Shannon scolded the boy Kelly had managed to slip away and toddled down to edge of the pier. His head snapped up at a scream of 'daddy' - he'd recognise his little girl's voice anywhere - and watched in horror as she slipped on some ice and disappeared into the water. Before he even realised what he was doing he was handing the baby off to Shannon and running to the water to save his daughter, knowing that Kelly couldn't swim. Someone beat him to it. A young boy had been standing nearby and dived into the water. Gibbs arrived in time to have his daughter's shivering figure handed to him as the boy slipped under the water again. Coughing and spluttering the boy pulled himself out of the water, his numb limbs refusing to co-operate as he sat trembling on the pier.

"Anthony!" a tall imposing man stormed over. "What did you think you were doing? There's no way you can come to the office like that and your suit is ruined."

"S...sorry father," his trembling increased but Gibbs couldn't tell if it was from fear or simply the cold.

"I'll see you later," the man turned and walked away.

"Here," Gibbs wrapped his coat around the boy.

"T...thank you s...sir," he got out through chattering teeth.

"I think it's us who owe you the thanks," Shannon had gotten Kelly wrapped in a blanket and was rocking the three year old soothingly in one arm whilst holding the baby in the other.

"It's n..no p..prob..lem," he managed.

"My sister lives nearby," Shannon stated. "Let's get the two of you back there and dried up."

"T..thank you ma'am," his lips were turning blue.

"Please, call me Shannon," she smiled. "And honestly, it's the least we can do."

"What's your name kid?" Gibbs lifted him when it became apparent he was in no fit state to walk, finding that he was almost as light as Kelly.

"T..tony," he offered. "Tony DiNozzo."

"Nice to meet you Tony," they reached Lily's house and he settled the boy on the couch. "You wait here and I'll go get you some towels and something to wear."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" he wondered as another blanket was wrapped around his shoulders, his shivers abating somewhat.

"You saved our little girl," Shannon had put the baby down for a nap and changed Kelly.

He frowned slightly at that, as though trying to figure out their reasonings to be grateful for someone simply for helping their child. The twins were playing happily upstairs in their room and Gibbs handed him a couple of towels and some of the older man's clothes, to change into. It wasn't long before he was curled up under some blankets in the lounge again, with a cup of hot milk and some cookies. Shannon couldn't help but fuss over the boy, her maternal instincts coming out and he seemed to be genuinely enjoying the company.

Over the next several hours Gibbs managed to carefully extract information from the boy. It turned out that Tony was a, twelve year old, swimmer at Rhode Island Military Academy and was interested in joining the police but that his father was completely against the idea and his mother had died two years previously. It didn't take an idiot to read between the lines that DiNozzo Snr wanted him to take over the family business and was determined to do anything to get him to agree. He excused himself when Lily and her husband got back, claiming he really had to get home before his father. Gibbs gave him a lift and was marginally surprised to see the sight of the manor he lived in. Thanking the older man he headed inside and was greeted by the servants. Despite their best intentions they eventually lost touch with the little boy they owed so much to. The next days paper read 'Local Hero Saves Toddler' a reporter had been on the pier and his actions had made front page as there was little else going on.

25 years later

Gibbs really couldn't be bothered with the case in Baltimore, especially so soon after Burley had left, and with Blackadder the only member of his team but the director had insisted. Sighing he led the junior agent and Ducky on to the crime scene. His eyes fell on the only police officer who seemed to be doing any work and widened in a mixture of shock and recognition. Little Tony DiNozzo wasn't so little anymore, in fact he was taller than Gibbs, but the agent would recognise that smile and those sparkling green eyes anywhere.

"See you became a cop after all," Gibbs called.

"Gibbs," Tony's face lit up in delight. "What are you doing here?"

"NCIS," the agent suggested.

"Figures," the younger man grinned. "What with you being a marine and all, so you want my case?"

"I think in this instance we can share it," Gibbs offered.

"Great," Tony agreed.

Approaching him the younger man filled him in on everything Baltimore PD had done and learned so far, ignoring the dark glares from the other police officers on the scene. He had to admit that he was rather impressed, he'd always known the boy would make a good cop but the younger man's enthusiasm and knowledge was better than he could have ever hoped for. As he headed to the precinct with Tony he knew one thing for certain, regardless of the out come of the case Tony was coming back to NCIS to work for him.


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHORS NOTE - I had planned to finish the story as it was but a couple of people asked for more, so here you go.

By the time they'd finished working the crime scene - despite Tony already having shot and sketched the scene - it was getting late. It had been evening when they got there and after the body had been taken to autopsy and the evidence taken to Abby Gibbs suggested they take a break and reconvene the following morning at 0600. The others agreed, Tony had been yawning every couple of minutes, Blackadder could barely keep her eyes open and Ducky was quiet - not regaling Tony with stories. Sure signs that all were tired.

He was surprised when Tony invited him to get something to eat before heading to his hotel to sleep. It gave him the perfect opportunity to talk to the young man, who as thus far had thankfully avoided mentioning his family. Tony drove him to a homey looking diner when he agreed and sank into a booth. Only once the meals were delivered did the younger man actually talk.

"When did it happen?" Tony pondered faltingly.

"When did what happen?" he frowned.

"Shannon and Kelly," the younger man whispered.

"Oh," he'd never expected the younger man to read him so well. "Years ago. How did you know they were dead?"

"You're different," Tony stated simply."Darker, more brooding."

Gibbs had to change the subject, it was getting too difficult. Instead the special agent asked about Tony's life since they last met. Sighing dramatically he claimed that 'dear old dad' had disowned him when he was twelve years old, just months after their meeting, for announcing a wish to join the police force rather than taking over the family business. That had to have hurt but Tony simply shrugged. With a smirk the younger man admitted to still having inheritted everything left to him by his mother before adding that it meant DiNozzo Snr had no reason to interact with him. He then went on to assure the older man that he'd been fine, spending the school term and most holidays at the Military academy and the summers working anyway. Almost afraid of the answer Gibbs asked what he had done after school. Grinning widely he told the agent of how he had gotten a sports scholarship to Ohio State and worked as much as possible to pay for food and accomodation. They'd finished their food and moved on to coffee by the end of his story and yawning again he offered to drop the agent off at the NCIS agents' hotel. Also feeling tired, being emotionally as well as physically exhausted Gibbs agreed. The last thing the older man did before heading into the hotel was ask him not to mention Shannon and Kelly at all, to anyone from NCIS. Confused but accepting, he agreed.

Tony arrived at the hotel at 0555 the following morning. Gibbs had to be impressed by the younger man's punctuality since Blackadder was apparently still asleep - not having appeared from her hotel room - and Ducky was yawning in a corner. Practically bouncing into the room with a tray of coffees in one hand and a file in the other the young man offered them a bright smile. The smile was infectious and Gibbs happily accepted a cup of coffee as Tony offered Ducky some tea. It seemed the medical examiner had found a kindred spirit in the younger man as the tea was apparently perfect. Shaking his head at them as they lauched into a discussion about the finer points of tea, Tony adding a Sean Connery impression to the mix, Gibbs headed to see what was keeping Blackadder. In just under half an hour they were in a cafe for breakfast and to go over the file Tony had supplied that morning.

It turned out that their marine had been dealing drugs on the side. Blackadder had glared darkly when Tony provided this information but the young man simply offered her a bright smile in response and handed Gibbs a revised list of suspects - they'd been able to compile a sketchy one at the scene the previous night. The special agent was even more impressed with his work and couldn't help but wonder when he'd had the time to do all the work. After they'd eaten Tony gave them detailed backgrounds on the plethora of drug dealers in the areas nearest where the marine's body had been found.

"How do you know all this?" Blackadder's tone implied that she thought he was 'sampling the merchandise.'

"I'm a cop," he shrugged. "It's my job to know these things. Of course the fact I spent two months on loan to Narcotics might also have something to do with it."

"Blackadder I want you to work on narrowing down this suspect list," he handed it over. "Duck, go do your thing," the county coroners office was graciously allowing the ME to do the autopsy there that morning. "DiNozzo with me, we're going to talk to the vics family."

Despite only having been reunited for a couple of hours, after such a long seperation, Gibbs trusted Tony's instincts. The younger man had proven to be a good cop. So when Tony told him to move to the side of the door - to the house the marine shared with his elder brother - Gibbs did so without thinking. Seconds later a shotgun blast destroyed the door right where the agent had been standing. The brother barreled through the door and made a run for it but Tony was hot on the man's heels. The younger man tackled the brother to the ground and cuffed the man as Gibbs caught up.

It turned out the two brothers had been dealing drugs together but the elder one had gotten greedy. The man suggested expanding the business to deal to anyone who wanted their drugs but the marine had refused - not wanting to deal to teenagers - and had threatened to go to the cops rather than allow that to happen. Rather than taking the risk the brother had simply shot the marine, meaning that not only could the man expand their business but there was no longer a two way split. Gibbs and Tony were both disgusted by the man. Ducky and Abby's findings confirmed the man's confession and with the case effectively wrapped up and just the paperwork to do Gibbs led Tony back to the same diner as the night before.

"How did you know about the shotgun?" the agent had struggled not to ask sooner.

"Heard the click," he shrugged. "So you're heading back tomorrow," he failed to keep the disappointment out of his voice.

"I want you to come with us," Gibbs claimed. "I need a new senior field agent."

"Really?" his face lit up. "Well I was planning to move on soon anyway. Sure why not."

"Good," the older man smiled. "Report to the Navy yard on Monday at 0900."

"Yes...boss," he grinned.

They finished their meals in companionable silence and Gibbs headed back to the hotel with a small smirk on his face at the thought of Tony going to work with him at the Navy Yard, having cleared it with the director before heading to the diner. One thing was for sure NCIS would never be the same again.

FIN


End file.
